


你是命定

by Deepfireee



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha!黄旭熙, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!王嘉尔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepfireee/pseuds/Deepfireee
Summary: “原来你就是我的命定吗?”Jackson  Omega  金黄浓烈朗姆酒信息素Lucas     Alpha    黑苦原味朱古力信息素





	你是命定

酒吧。  
Lucas注意Jackson好几天了。

那个五官立体俊朗，气场强大而冷漠的omega。他很酷，着装永远allblack，低低的鸭舌帽是必备配置。声音也很好听，温和的磁性低音，像是猫咪酣睡未醒，又像是野兽压嗓低吟。交流时总带着他那无可挑剔的礼貌与绅士，拒人于千里。  
于是这个释放着自己omega信息素大摇大摆晃荡在酒吧的男人，很轻易勾起了在场所有性别人的兴趣。常有bete结群撩他，灯红酒绿荤言醉语，他不予理睬，最终那群bete只能自讨没趣讪讪离去。也有很多alpha图谋不轨，他一概冷眼相待，每当alpha恼怒意图释放信息素压制，他丝毫不受影响，反倒爆炸出自己浓烈朗姆酒omega信息素逼得那alpha生理反应连连退开。

是个狼人。  
Lucas喝了口朗姆酒，回味着omega味道。  
可是，跟自己记忆里的他有很大出入。

Lucas今年大学毕业。  
刚入学那天，大四学长Jackson在阳光下作开学演讲，他十八岁青涩第一次心动。  
有次雨天被困宿舍楼，同在避雨的学长Jackson瞟眼他怀里纸质资料，拍拍肩膀递雨伞给他，自己撩起刘海冲入雨幕，他拿着伞怔愣半个钟。  
还有次午后，他臭屁十八岁在无人走廊释放信息素自我享受。循着钢琴曲到琴房，琴声忽止，他一转头猝不及防浓郁朗姆酒气味喷涌卷席，琴房门上小窗里， 对上Jackson抬眸震愕慌乱眼神。  
他只后悔当初琴房无意惹学长动情，呆愣望学长奔逃背影，他确实完全没准备好做什么，但也不该只傻傻站在原地。  
Jackson毕业后Lucas一直想方设法关注他动向，得知他工作城市，毕业后也到这里来，只是未曾想，重逢到来如此之快。  
学长怎么变这样。  
学长现在怎么不受信息素影响。  
他想知道。

“先生，”  
Lucas端着酒杯踱步过去，深邃大眼睛当着Jackson的视线明晃晃对他上下扫视，饶有趣味地倚靠吧台，“有兴趣跟我聊一聊吗？”  
Jackson盯着他的轮廓，不得不承认眼前高大的男人在一片灯红酒绿中很抢眼，不过这又怎样，自己又不是来找男人的。Jackson移开视线，转头自顾喝酒。  
Lucas毫无吃瘪的自觉，他大咧咧在Jackson旁边位子坐下，悄悄凑近Jackson侧颈，那里暴露着omega脆弱美丽的腺体。Lucas试探着释放了信息素。

Jackson喝酒的动作一顿，浑身不受控制地颤栗起来，又被他强装镇定压下去。再转头来看Lucas时，眼神明显带了几分震愕与探究。  
这不对，他怎么可能会被信息素影响。

Lucas眼睛一亮，凑的更近了，在他耳朵旁吹气，信息素又再增强了几分，压低的声音里带着笑意，“先生，您平时似乎不曾这么慌乱？”  
Jackson指尖泛白青筋暴起，眼瞳颤动盯着他，Lucas镇定自若盯回去，心里得意洋洋。  
他知道周围很多双眼睛都在关注着他们，看戏的、妒忌的、艳羡的。  
我要被那群家伙在心里撕碎了。  
一种过人的优越感油然而生，Lucas撤回身子，眼底满满笑意，眼眸闪着光，“我叫黄旭熙，你可以叫我Lucas。跟我聊聊吗，我们另外找个地方。”  
他仰头把酒喝尽，举着酒杯到Jackson眼前晃，“怎么样，王嘉尔先生？”

“你为什么知道我的名字？”  
Jackson不知道自己为什么要跟着Lucas进酒店房间，Lucas说要告诉他关于自己信息素的秘密，而这里安静，不会有别人。  
单身alpha邀请单身omega到酒店房间里单独相处，这事搁哪个omega身上都不干，明摆着是要把自己送到人嘴边的买卖。  
偏偏Jackson对自己自信的不得了，他从没栽在alpha手里过，反倒常常是alpha被他打得在他脚下哀嚎。况且他也对Lucas颇有兴趣，他想看看这个年轻alpha为什么有能耐让自己信息素波动，甚至知道他的名字。

“你猜为什么？”  
年轻的alpha反身把门落了锁，Jackson心下一惊，还没来得及反应就被爆发的alpha信息素冲得头脑恍惚，他踉跄一步，被眼疾手快的Lucas拉到了怀里。  
浓郁霸道的信息素刺激得他整个人都开始不对劲，他从没有过这种经历，第一直觉就是逃。他抬肘狠狠锤击了Lucas胸膛，趁Lucas闷哼泄力窜到门口开了锁，手搭上门把却停住了。

Lucas没有追上来制止他，在身后捂着胸口咳嗽，“你快发情了，别出去。”  
Jackson紧紧皱眉头，显然他也考虑到这个问题。

他体质偏特殊。  
或许他的父母都是bete的缘故，他这个“基因异变体”经历过的发情期少之又少，甚至曾连续大半年没有发情期来临，而发情期即使来了，也没有全面侵蚀他的意识，可控的欲望让他免受发情期的折磨，仅靠自己就能解决。  
这样一个不甚敏感的omega，对于alpha的信息素同样不会有过激的反应，些许的头晕脑胀熬一熬就过了，完全不会因此而受对方控制，甚至力气也不会比平时弱多少。所以说不是没有alpha对他起过坏心思，只是最后都被他打翻了而已。  
alpha都是垃圾。  
Jackson打心底里看不起那群仗势欺人的大老粗。  
家里人很开明，也不急着催Jackson找个人，让他跟着自己的意愿走，不要勉强自己，还安慰他说，缘分到了，意中人就会来到你身边的。

所以Lucas到底是什么情况！

现在的事情发展方向是失控的，他不知道自己这次发情会带来什么样的后果，会跟其他omega一样吗，那又是什么样，他没经历过，不知道。他只知道他开始脱力，后穴甚至已经开始自动分泌了肠液。  
外面多少人在虎视眈眈。

Lucas没有给他多少犹豫的时间，他直接从身后箍住Jackson的腰，越过他重新把门上锁，后退几步把人掀翻扔到床上压紧，狠狠咬破了柔软的腺体强行注入信息素。Jackson所有剧烈的挣扎都被Lucas死死控制在怀里，omega的朗姆酒气味终于开始不受控制迸发。

Lucas在心里偷笑，摇摇头啃咬在他怀里颤栗Jackson的白皙锁骨。  
我才不知道什么能让你发情的秘密，我唬你的。  
我只是想要你。

“还记得我吗，”  
Lucas在他耳垂轻咬一口，低音水汽骚弄得他浑身酥痒，浓烈的朗姆酒气味开始被更具侵略性的黑朱古力气味包裹缠绕，Jackson晕晕乎乎糊糊涂涂，差点醉倒在自己的信息素中。  
Lucas不是善类，至少床上不是。他整个退出，故意磨蹭着Jackson的前身，令他开始空虚难捱，再猝不及防捅入深深贯穿，逼得Jackson仰起脖颈哑声尖叫，整个人抖得像筛子，眼角渗出几滴泪。  
“……学长。”

Jackson猛地瞪大眼睛，提起自己勉勉强强的神志在窒息的快感里挣扎着在记忆里搜寻Lucas身影。  
这双眼睛，好像是有些熟悉。  
雨天…教学楼……午后…琴房里……  
是记忆里，唯一一个让他险些发情的alpha。

“想起来了么？”  
Lucas看他皱眉，下身又是一顶，直顶得Jackson一声长长软软哼喘，低沉的声色染上娇媚，Jackson似花丛中最艳丽那一株，直勾引Lucas向深渊热浪温柔乡不管不顾坠落。

似乎对Jackson柔软耳朵情有独钟，Lucas舔舔嘴唇又咬上去，“学长以前被人搞过吗……”

他其实没有忘记Jackson是个omega这回事，就算跟别的omega不太一样，这么多年为了捱过每月发情期也不可能没有过性事。问出这种问题，Lucas纯粹是想满足自己那该死的征服欲。  
按照他的剧本，Jackson会不好回答然后沉默，他就可以趁机调戏这曾经高不可攀风云人物，“小骚货，是被别人搞的爽还是被我搞的爽啊”  
Lucas期待着身下可人儿的反应，牙齿轻轻磨着红通通耳垂，又朝敏感脖颈吹出滚烫湿热气息，带着不容反抗的侵略气场。Jackson被刺激得频频颤栗，朦胧话语带着破碎的哭腔。  
“…没…没有……啊……”

始料未及的回答。  
这下轮到Lucas怔愣，他本只想跟大学四年的意中人白月光来个酣畅淋漓一夜情，甚至做好了被意中人暴打拉黑的心理准备，可现在看来，他好像看见了未来长远的希望。  
他炙热嘴唇转而攻占泛粉锁骨，迫使Jackson抬起头来露出漂亮脖颈。  
他轻轻拱着Jackson柔软的脖颈，像只得到宝藏欣喜若狂的小狗狗，“真的？”  
“真…真的……你是第一个……”  
怪不得。  
怪不得那么怕我。  
怪不得反应那么青涩。

Jackson在被他信息素刺激到直接进入发情期的时候就震愕到妈都没了。从来没有alpha的信息素能影响他的意识，而Lucas不仅做到了，甚至让他浑身脱力欲火四起，脑海深处的意识逼迫他臣服于面前的alpha，逼迫他交出自己身体的掌控权，彻底沉沦在快感当中。  
这不科学，完全不科学。  
难道是……  
真的假的，缘分就这样来了？

每个alpha和omega的一生中，都会有一个命定伴侣，如果他们靠的很近，互相之间可以隐约有感应。命定伴侣的契合度极高，信息素对彼此的影响会倍强于其他人，互相之间的共情能力也会增强。  
只是，一生中寻到自己命定伴侣的几率小之又小，更多的人一生到头都没有机会与对方碰面。  
就这样被他遇到了？  
可如果Lucas不是他的命定alpha，他想不出还有什么原因能让自己沉沦，甚至……自己对他过分的侵犯还没有很抗拒？

这头的Lucas不清楚状况，他仍沉浸在自己是意中人初夜对象的惊讶中。  
原本以为是个不管经历多少次都还是会有可爱反应的宝贝，没想到，居然是个连经历都完全没有过的真正宝贝！  
Lucas喜形于色，稍微慢下速度，凑过去亲吻Jackson的眉眼，汗涔涔的，充满了性感意味。醉人的朗姆酒气味令人沉迷，Lucas越看越喜欢，他松开握着Jackson腰的双手，转而把Jackson整个人轻轻搂到怀里，“那我刚才是不是太过了，能适应吗？”  
Jackson努力压着不让自己抽抽搭搭，吸了吸鼻子，“…慢一点……你慢一点…”  
“好，”Lucas又吻了Jackson的嘴唇，下身缓缓抽动，缓慢摩擦带来愈发清晰的感官刺激，Jackson止不住又开始浑身颤栗，仰了脖颈细碎哼出声，双手把Lucas搂得更紧。Lucas心软得一塌糊涂，保持着这个速度往最深处顶送，“森尼……这样可以么？”  
Jackson被这称呼得又是一阵颤，内壁敏感地来回收缩，他把脑袋深深地埋进Lucas的肩膀，“嗯啊…可，可以……”

太刺激了，太舒服了，他从未经历过这般的疯狂。  
这是他第一次全面发情，这是他第一次被强大的alpha所吸引并且掌控，这一认知让Jackson不可自制地感到兴奋，omega的天性终于在这晚被Lucas全面开启，Jackson很快感觉自己比方才更加燥热，更加渴望Lucas的抚摸与贯穿。脑袋被快感充斥晕晕乎乎，Jackson开始不满足于Lucas的温柔。

“嗯…”  
Jackson残存的理智被天性彻底击溃，他受本能驱使，慢慢吞吞晃动脑袋，主动把后脖颈敏感脆弱的腺体送到Lucas面前，下身轻轻晃动，蹭着体内火热的性器，迫切希望缓解难捱的炽热瘙痒。

Jackson完全发情了。  
Lucas惊喜地发现了这个变化，他果断侧过脑袋一口咬破送到唇边的腺体，将自己的信息素大量灌送到omega体内，下身狠狠冲撞起来，速度快力度大，比最初的莽撞还要愈发猛烈。  
Jackson神魂彻底丢了，失神地张开嘴巴，来不及咽下的涎水在下颚垂落银丝，无意识发出甜腻的哼叫。

我是第一个，只有我见过Jackson这么漂亮的模样。只有我。  
这个认知让Lucas杀红了眼，掐住Jackson的腰抬离床面发了狠肏弄，柔软红艳的壁肉翻出来又被捣进去，身体自动分泌的肠液黏腻湿漉漉地涌出来，身下Jackson完全受他掌控，双手紧紧环住他，毫无反抗地发出勾人的媚叫。

我艹。  
我能干他一辈子。

Jackson感觉自己要死了，他不知道自己释放了多少次，太多太多快感铺天盖地，把他死死压进欲望的深渊。喉咙喊不出声了，浑身散了架一般酸软无力，身上的人却依旧精力满满，掰起他的腿压到胸前死命地抽送。  
“不…我不要了……啊…”  
Lucas嘴角一勾，下身用力一撞，逼得Jackson再度哭喊出声，他盯着Jackson魅人的脸蛋，“求我。”  
“唔…求……求你”  
Jackson又哭了，原本已然麻木的身体又被Lucas骤然的发狠戳到开关，猛地进入又一场情动。

“看着我，”Lucas俯下身子盯着他的眼睛，Jackson眼神早已失焦，盈满泪水的大眼睛迷茫着，Lucas抬手用力拍了他的屁股，提高音量命令道，“我让你看着我。”  
对alpha天生的臣服欲让Jackson顿时变得手足无措，他努力地睁大双眼，终于将眼前的Lucas看清晰了些。  
“我是谁？”  
他听见Lucas问他。

“Lucas…你是Lucas…”  
Lucas满意地笑了笑，大手捏住Jackson下颚，自己压低了身子，“那现在是谁在求我，求我干什么？”  
意识恍惚的Jackson，身体却很诚实地表达了意愿，他握住Lucas捏住自己下颚的手，用嘴巴轻轻地咬了咬，眼角泛红，沾满水汽的眼眸一抬，Lucas心脏骤停心神被Jackson勾了个彻底。

该死的危险的男人。  
绝对不能放他出去再勾别人。

“Lucas……”Jackson开口了，软软的小小声，Lucas把耳朵凑到他嘴边，水汽层层包裹，他几乎亲吻住Lucas的耳朵，“是Jackson求Lucas…求…求Lucas慢一点……”

心花怒放。  
砰，砰，砰。

“Jackson……我想标记你…可以吗？”Lucas反复舔舐着Jackson红肿的腺体，用牙齿来回磨动。空气里朗姆酒与朱古力混合交融，浓郁的信息素使两人逐步陷入更深的情动。  
眼眸一闪，Lucas把脱力的Jackson整个人抱起来坐到自己身上，双手紧紧握着他的腰往下摁，火热硬挺的性器直直顶到生殖腔口。  
这是omega最脆弱最碰不得的地方。  
Jackson几乎第一时间就哭着叫喊起来，脑袋摇的像拨浪鼓，双手撑着Lucas的肩膀颤巍巍往上抽离，却被Lucas残忍地摁回去，抽嗒着发出痛苦的呜咽。

生殖腔被顶开了一条缝。  
细密尖锐的痛交织着快感顿时炸开，身体最深处即将被彻底开拓，Jackson慌乱的不行，双手胡乱抵着Lucas使劲推，却抵不过Lucas自下而上的贯穿。  
“唔啊啊……不…不行不行……真的不行……”  
Jackson几近崩溃，哑着嗓子拼命求饶，脑袋在Lucas肩颈里左右蹭动，说不上是生理还是委屈的泪水湿了Lucas的肩膀，“求你了真的求你了…唔啊啊啊…不可以Lucas……Lucas我…我不要了”  
Jackson只能艰难地伸出手去推Lucas结实的腹部，想将失控的alpha从性欲中唤醒，可坏心的alpha抓住他放在腹部的手一起锁在腰上，下身继续不管不顾往里撞，体内性器微微膨胀的头部直接卡开了生殖道的入口。  
Jackson被刺痛的快感刺激的挺起腰身，双目失神的扬起脖子往后倒，又被Lucas摁回他肩上，只能发出只有气音的尖叫，前面已经到极限的性器直接射了出来。  
alpha的性器遭肠肉用力绞动着，带来极致的快感，Lucas忍得辛苦，又心疼地吻了Jackson湿透的头发。

不能标记，慢慢来。  
Lucas几乎调用了所有的理智来控制自己。omega肥厚温热的生殖腔是omega最珍贵也是对alpha最具极致吸引力的地方，他咬破舌尖才将自己退出来，把Jackson死命压在床上最后冲刺，“很快…再忍忍……”  
Jackson双肘撑不住身体，全凭Lucas环在腰部的手捞着，含糊不清地噫唔着，破碎地祈求他慢点轻点。

“我不标记你…放松……听话森尼”  
Lucas的动作开始剧烈起来，喘息变得粗重，Jackson温软的肠道痉挛着绞紧了Lucas，浊白的液体骤然迸发，Jackson身体深处被烫得一收缩，涓滴不剩地吸进自己早已被彻底操开的地方。

“嘉尔……有谈恋爱的打算吗？”  
洗完澡，Lucas给Jackson裹好浴袍又把人抱到床上，搂着他躺进被窝里，Jackson累得昏昏沉沉，又被他吻醒。

“你想跟我试试？”Jackson艰难地翻开眼皮看他。  
“嗯。我喜欢你很久了，”Lucas紧紧抱着他，用脑袋蹭着他的，“学长。”

深夜里灯火零星，窗纱偶尔被晚风牵起，空中飘动的模样很浪漫。Lucas的胸膛紧紧靠着Jackson的，四周静谧，两颗炽热滚烫心脏打响合奏曲。  
后脖颈的腺体忽的开始泛出凉意，丝丝缕缕的朗姆酒气味穿破空气，轻易勾出了alpha的黑朱古力气味，两股气息盘旋缠绵交会融合，空中忽然迸发出浓郁的甜腻玫瑰花粉气味，分明……分明是长辈所说命定伴侣情意相通信息素相融的情形。  
缘分到了，也不是不可以，对吧？

Lucas怔愣，不可置信眨了眨眼睛，埋头在Jackson脖颈嗅他的气味。Jackson闭上眼睛由他动作，慢慢开口，跟Lucas讲了自己作为特殊omega经历的一些事情，他讲得很慢，差点把自己讲睡着了。磁性声线愈发沙哑，让Lucas想起方才的那段摄人心魄的性事。  
Jackson突然睁开眼睛看向他，笑了。  
“……你知道为什么，我只对你的信息素有反应吗？”

Lucas方才已经意识到了什么，此时Jackson主动提起，震惊之余满心都是抑制不住的狂喜，他很努力想压下不受控的嘴角，却还是大大的笑起来。他还想再问一遍，亲自听他的意中人说一遍。  
“为什么啊？”  
Jackson看出他笑容背后狡黠心思，抬下巴吻上Lucas的嘴角，“因为你啊，好像是我的命定alpha。”  
Lucas抬手抚上Jackson的后脑勺，一手揽住他的腰，回给一个深入的绵长的吻，“我三生有幸。”

又是一个吻。  
这次他们是情人。


End file.
